One conventional holding apparatus for holding a multi-media device to a handlebar of a bicycle includes a stretchable mount looped around a handlebar of a bicycle. The stretchable mount includes stretchable bands which engage the corners of the multi-media device, e.g., a cell phone, to secure the device to the handlebar. See, WO 2014/0146151, incorporated by reference herein. However, due to the flexible design and lack of any type of rigidity, consumers may not actually believe the device will work. Additionally, when the device is removed from the mount, the strap simply rests on the handlebar may easily fall off.
Another conventional device for securing a smart phone to a handlebar of a bicycle relies on a U-shaped support and an elastic stretchable web-like member that loops around corners of the phone to secure the phone into the U-shaped member. However, this device is complex, cumbersome, bulky, and may not necessarily be reliable.